


[Art] A ThunderShield Holiday

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Beards, Fanart, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Steve and Thor in holiday sweaters!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	[Art] A ThunderShield Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/gifts).



> For darthbloodorange who asked for Steve/Thor. I based their looks off the scene in Infinity War where Steve asks Thor if he got a new haircut and Thor suggests Steve copied his beard. ❤️

Inspiration:

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment! 💙


End file.
